Just Like You
by Olivia Tara Parker Roth Logan
Summary: Slade needs a new apprentice, the JL wants someone on the inside to stop him. The Titans go undercover to stop him. Who will it be, who will win Slade's twisted conetest and will the Prize be worth it in the end? SONGFIC TO TDG'S SONG JUST LIKE YOU
1. Chapter 1: New Mission

**_Just Like You_**

**_Chapter 1: New Mission_**

Robin sat at his desk, looking at a letter he had received from Bruce or Batman whichever name he chose it didn't matter to him. It was all the same to him. He read the letter again.

Richard,

I need you help. Slade's in Gotham and he's looking for a new apprentice. The Justice League would like to have someone on the inside. You are one of the few we have chosen to try and get on the inside

Bruce

P.S. write back you team is not to know about this for they could screw this up.

'Does he not trust my team?' Robin thought. He left his room. It was only 7 so the others should still be up. He entered the living room, where he saw Cyborg and Beast Boy playing a video game, Raven was reading and Starfire was watching Cyborg beat Beast Boy.

"Greetings friend Robin," Starfire said smiling.

"Hey Star," Robin said giving her a small smile. He walked over to the main computer console and began typing something in.

"Yes," came Bruce's voice as he appeared on the screen.

"I got you letter," Robin said.

"Did you read it?" Bruce asked annoyed.

"yes, and anything you have to say to me, you can say to my team," Robin said.

"I can't," Bruce said.

"What do you not trust my team?" Robin asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Robin," Bruce began.

"Because I do," Robin said. "I'd trust each and every one of them with my life," he said. By this point he had captured his team's attention.

"It not that I have orders," Bruce said.

"From who?" Robin asked.

"Diana," Bruce said.

"Did she give you a reason?" Robin asked. By now Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy were standing behind Robin. Raven was holding her book up, but wasn't reading it, she was trying to listen to Robin.

"She didn't want them to mess up the mission," Bruce said.

"If I accept," Robin said.

"What's he talking about?" Beast Boy asked confused.

"Slade's looking for a new apprentice and apparently Diana wants someone on the inside," Robin explained.

"Yes and Robin is one of the six we've chosen," Bruce said.

"Who are the other five?" Robin asked curiously.

"Well you're the first to reply we're waiting on the others," Bruce said. "You'll find out when you get here." he said.

"I got your letter," Raven said from behind her book. The other four Titans turned to t lol athe you shocked.

"And what do you say?" Bruce asked.

"I'll have to dye my hair but I'll do it as long as it temporary," Raven said setting her book aside. The others turned to look at their leader.

"I guess I can do it," Robin said "We'll pack and be there the day after tomorrow." He said.

"Great see you then," Bruce said.

* * *

"Jinx are you sure about this?" Kid Flash asked, as Jinx unwrapped a towel from her hair to reveal it was black. She seethe towel aside and turned to face Kid Flash.

"Yes Flash I'm sure," Jinx said. "I can handle myself don't worry I won't go back to my old ways," she assured him. "Besides Ollie said there will be 5 others there."

"Ok but if you need me I'll be there in a-" Kid Flash began.

"In a flash I know," Jinx said. "Don't worry I'll be back before you know it," she said, as she leaned in and rested her arms on Kid Flash's shoulders.

"I'll miss you," he said.

"I'll miss you too," Jinx said as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Now don't going flirting with any other guys," Kid Flash said.

"I can't make any promises, I mean this new black hair makes me feel so wild," Jinx teased. She smiled as she saw Kid Flash's expression turn to annoyed to amused.

"Just come back," Kid Flash said.

"Chill, I'm sure Robin will be there," Jinx said.

* * *

"Me? Ollie are you sure?" Speedy asked shocked.

"Him?" Aqua Lad said just as shocked.

"Yes has Diana has made her choice," Ollie, AKA Oliver Queen, said.

"I'm nowhere near qualified for this," Speedy said

"If Diana didn't think so, I wouldn't be here," Ollie said trying to reason with the stubborn archer.

"I guess but why me?" Speedy asked.

"She said it was because of you past," Ollie said.

"No, no, No WAY am I going undercover as a druggie," Speedy said jumping up from the couch. He drew the line there. He was never going there again or even acting like it. He hated that part of his past. He was also sensitive about that too.

"Speedy listen," Ollie said, "I know you've been clean for awhile now, and you can stay that way. Think of it a acting." He said.

"No I'll get sucked right back in," Speedy truth was the only reason he was clean was because he had no temptation to go back to drugs. That and he had amazing friends to keep him grounded.

"If you feel that way we'll pull you out," Bumble Bee said putting a hand on Speedy's shoulder. Speedy looked up at her. She was a great friend and had helped him through his first almost relaspe. Her and Aqua Lad both had been there for him. .

"Speedy we already have three others who agreed to do this. We think you'll be a great addition to this team," Ollie said. "The more we can get the better,"

"Alright I'll do it," Speedy said giving into his old mentor. "I'll be in Gotham tomorrow."

"Great you'll meet the others then," Ollie said.

* * *

"Xavier listen," Bruce said in a forced calm voice.

"Bruce I've been undercover for almost three years now, and you finally decide it's time to blow my cover and make me work with the Titans," Xavier yelled.

"Xavier shut up and listen to me," Bruce said losing his temper. He hated when Xavier got like this.

"Why should I?" Xavier asked.

"Because you're going to need help," Bruce said. "Slade's been on the DL for almost a year now, and Ollie's found traces of Xenuthium coming from places you have been," He said.

"How do you know where I have and haven't been?" Xavier asked. He was bluffing but he did not want to work with the Titans. He bad spent the last three years making them think he was a bad guy.

"The forest 20 mile out of town near the dam?" Bruce asked.

"Oh, that's not me," Xavier said deciding to let Bruce have this round. He knew it was useless fitting him.

* * *

"Robin do you know how long you'll be gone?" Starfire asked. She was sitting on Robin's bed and Robin was laying next to her with his head in her lap. She was absentmindedly stroking his hair. They had been dating ever since they had gotten back from Tokyo. They had made it work and everything was going fine.

"I don't know Bruce didn't say," Robin said looking up at her. "Star I want you to stay out of this, it's dangerous, if something were to happen to you I don't know what I'd do," he said.

"Okay," Starfire said.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Robin said.

"Kay," Starfire said. She smiled as Robin sat up.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said smiling. Robin leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

"X you need help," Bruce said again. For the last few days he was like a broken record. He had been repeating himself I've and over and over again. "You can't do this alone,"

"I can do it," Xavier said.

"X either you work with them or I pull of off the case," Bruce said.

"That's not fair," Xavier said. "I've been working on this case for almost 3 years, and you're threatening to kick me off the case."

"X why are you so stubborn?" Bruce asked. "Just accept the fact that you're human and you need help," Bruce said.

"Fine I'll work with your little team," Xavier said. He left the lair; he put his mask on and soon found himself sitting on a cliff overlooking Gotham. 'Damn I should've asked who I was working with,' he thought. He had no idea which Titans he would be working with but he had an idea of at least one Titan he would be working with. 'Well, Robin it looks like we will get to see eachother again after all,' he thought. 


	2. Chapter 2: New Team

**_Just Like You_**

**_Chapter 2: New Team_**

Robin and Raven were the first two of the Justice League's team to arrive. They were staying at Wyane Manor for the time being. To Robin it was like being back living with Bruce. He didnt hate Bruce, he just couldnt stand living with him and being in his shadow. They were both dressed like normal teens. Robin was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. He was wearing balck high tops and had dark sunglasses on. He knew they were unneccessary but it was a habit. Raven had dyed her hair black and was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, black pants and black boots. The next to arrive were Speedy and Jinx.

"I thought you'd be here," Speedy said as he sat down on the couch next to Robin. He was wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans."Why wouldn't I be?" Robin asked. "Do you know who else is supposed to be here?" Jinx asked. Robin looked up at her. She had also dyed her hair black but it had pink streaks in it. She was wearing a dark hot pink t-shirt and a black mini skirt, along with black leggings and pink flatts. Robin shook his head along with Raven."They won't tell us," Raven said not looking up from her book."So what's your story?" Robin asked Speedy."Druggie," Speedy said disgusted, "Roy Harper," he added."And you?" Robin asked Jinx."I'm the punk rocker girl who is all alone in the world and I'm Roy's girlfriend. I'm only with Roy because it make me not feel so lonely," Jinx said as if she had memorized a passage from a book. "The name's Jen Hex," she said."What about you?" Roy asked Robin and Raven."Rachel Roth, goth who's angry at the world," Raven said."Richard Grayson, after I got my revenge on Harvey Dent for killing my parents I wanted more," Robin said. He had never told any of the Titans much about his past, none of them knew his secret and he wanted to keep it that way."We're just waiting on the over two to join us," Rachel said."You might as well relax," Richard said, "we've been here for a day already," he added."Someone sounds anxious," Roy said."He's getting a girlfriend," Rachel said."All I know is her name is Toni," Richard said looking down at the floor. He was anxious because he wanted to know who he was going to pretend to be dating. He wanted to make one thing clear though, he already had a girlfriend. "I can't figure out who she is," he said annoyed.

* * *

Cyborg and Beast Boy had the tower all to themselves. They could play video games all day and not get yelled at. They could eat all that wanted and not get yelled at. They could do what ever they wanted and not get yelled at.

"I win again," Cyborg said."Cheater," Beast Boy said pointing an acusing finger at the robotic teen."How am I a cheater?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy shrugged."I have a question," he said slowly."What?" Cyborg asked."How are we gonna explain the missing Titans," he asked looking up at Cyborg."Good question," Cyborg said. The two fell silent for a moment."You gonna answer it?" Beast Boy asked."Their gone only for a day and you trash the place?"Cyborg and Beast Boy turned around in time to see Bumble Bee walk into the room."Bee what are you doing here?" Cyborg asked."How long have they been gone?" she asked her hands on her hips. "About a day," Beast Boy said."Wow, this place us a mess," Aqualad said as he walked into he room, "What happened? Did a tornado come through here?" he asked looking around the trashed room."No," Beast Boy said, "Ok I know there's more than just the two if you," he said pointing from the Atlantean to the Titans East leader."Speedy was recurited by Ollie for a mission," Aqualad said, "and the twins said something about seeing your comic collection," he added pointing to Beast Boy.Beast Boy's eyes grew wide as he realized Mas and Menos were in his room. "My stuff," he said as he took off running."So why are you guys here?" Cyborg asked looking at Bumble Bee waiting for an answer."To help you two the others were sent on a mission and you two cannot even take care of this tower on your own. I mean honestly what would Robin and Raven say?" she said looking around."Hey put that down!" Beast Boy's shout could be heard from his room, "No give that back!" there was a loud crash followed by two yelps in spainsh.

* * *

"We've been here for a whole day when are they coming," Roy asked.

"Roy quit whining we still have a couple days before we have to gather for Slade," Jen said annoyed. They had been for a whole day and she too was getting anxious. She wanted to go too. Bruce enter the room several minutes later followed by a teenage girl with blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She as wearing a purple tank top and camoflouge capris and black leather boots."Toni couldn't make it so this is Kori," Bruce said. With that being said he left. Richard who was reading a book looked up at Kori. His jaw dropped, 'She's hot!' he thought."You seen familiar," Roy said."Do I?" Kori asked."Yes," Roy said."Starfire?" Richard said once he recognized her voice. Rachel looked up from her book as well and did a double take as she looked at her friend."Whoa baby," Jen said voicing Rachels thoughts aloud."You look like a normal teen," Rachel said gathering herself."That's kind if he point," Kori said her hands on her hips."Your talking like one too," Roy said."Well yeah Tameraneans learn through lip contact," Kori said innocently. Everyone turned to look at Richard who flushed a deep shade of red."Uh...Star a word please," Richard said as he stood up and walked from the room and down the hall to a room heknew very well. It was his old bed room. Kori followed him and shut the door behind herself. Once the door was shut Richard spoke, "What the he'll?" he asked."I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. I can make my own decisions," she said calmly."Star I love you and this is gonna be dangerous I don't want anything to happen to you," Richard said."Robin you may be my boyfriend-" Kori began."It's Richard," Richard said."What?" Kori asked confused."You called me Robin, but for the time being it just Richard Grayson," he said."Oh," was all Kori could say. "Well then call me Kori not Star," she said after a second. Richard nodded and looked down at the floor before. He walked over to the door and leaned against it. "Fine," he said a he kicked the door. Kori looked at him confused for a second. There was a loud yelp and Richard grinned as he walked over to his old bed and sat down. "Look Kori I just don't want anything bad to happen to you," Richard said. Kori walked over to the bed and sat down next to Richard."I love you but your putting me in a bubble and and if you never let anything happen to me I don't see us staying together," she said placing her hand on his shoulder."It's not that I dint want anything happening to you it's just the thought of losing you scares me," he said grabbing her hand."Trust me I can take care of myself and you are not going to lose me," Kori said.

* * *

Roy and Jen listened carefully to Richard and Kori's conversation. Rachel looked at the two and shook her head.

"You two are so immature," Rachel said. "Hey we're just curious," Jen said. "Yeah we're saving ourselves the trouble of asking," Roy said. They both put their ears back to he door. After a few seconds Jen pulled away from the door and Roy looked at her confused as she did. There was a pound on the door and Roy yelped as he held his ears."So this is my team?" a voice behind them asked. The three whipped around. Standing before them a teenage boy maybe eightteen or older. He had jet black hair and light curlean blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and black jeans."Who are you?" Rachel asked."does Richard know you're here?" Roy asked."Little Dicky has no choice here," the teen said smugly. The door behind Roy opened and kori and Richard walked out of the room. He looked up at everyone. Richard's eyes landed on the new comer."What are you doing here?" he asked."You know eachother?" Jen asked."Don't you see it?" the new comer asked. He walked over to Richard and graves the younger teen's sunglasses and took them off. Richard didn't flinch as everyone looked to his eyes which were the same curlean as the new comer's."Everyone this is my brother Xavier Grayson," Richard said."Oh my god," Kori said, "Red X.""Do I know you?" Xavier asked. The over retreated to the living room staring at Xavier."I should've known you would be the only one stupid to steal from me," Richard said."You think I'd remembe someone so hot," Xavier said ignoring Richard. Everyone looked at Xavier shocked."I'd stop if I were you, X. I'm not gonna stop her from hurting you," Richard said."Hot?" Kori asked, "I guess that doesn't surprise me since you ask me out everytime you see me," she said."Still you think I'd remember such a cute blonde," Xavier said. Richard retreated to the living room with Roy, Rachel, and Jen."Are you gonna let your brother hit on you girlfriend like that?" Roy asked."She can handle herself," Richard said. There was a loud crash from the hallway. "See," he said. Kori entered the room seconds later and sat down next to Richard."He shouldn't be bothering me any time soon," she said."I can't believe this is my team," Xavier said."Excuse ne Bruce said I was in charge," Richard said."Dicky your delusional he told me I was in charge," Xavier said."it was the only way to get you by here," Bruce said, "Richard you have more experience as a leader and X has the smarts of a villain," he said."He is a criminal," Richard said."I only play the part I've been undercover for the last three years," Xavier said, "I've been reporting to Bruce," he said."You two are gonna have to get over your differences and work together," Bruce said. Richard looked over at Xavier. He was willing to to put things aside for the mission but he wasn't sure Xavier could. 


End file.
